El Wanfido y la cazadora
by TIERNA ORFELINA
Summary: Nadie se imaginaria que la vida de Hinamori cambiaría al conocer, a ese chico de ojos Turquesa. pero una misión pondrá en duda esa desicion:- Tu misión es matar al líder de lo Wanfidos- ordeno- Hai Sensei- respondí.


**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS.**

**Aquí**** estoy de nuevo con otro fic del cual estoy orgullosa, ya que este fue el primero que ****escribí, se preguntaran por no lo subí antes, por una razón mi primera computadora se daño y tuvieron que hacerle un cambio completo. Y duraron casi un año para entregármela.**

**Saliendo de mi computadora, me disculparme ya que durante un tiempo no podre actualizar mis otros fics, ya que están en mi segunda computadora, pero les prometo que los buscare y actualizare pronto.**

**DayiFabi: Hola Tierna-chan te vine hacer una visita, veo que subiste un fic nuevo.**

**Hola Dayi no te esperaba y si, oye y la LadyDy bino contigo.**

**DayiFabi: Si pero no se adonde se fue.**

**LadyDy: Estoy aquí (Comiendo un pudin de vainilla).**

**Hola a ti también My Lady, una pregunta ¿de donde sacaste ese pudin?**

**LadyDy: Tu amiga Melanie me lo dio.**

**Hay no, bueno Dayi-chan y My Lady aquí les dedico este capitulo, así que espero les guste.**

**DayiFabi y LadyDy: Gracias.**

**Como ya saben: Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo, así que a leer y no se vallan sin dejarme un reviews y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Prologo: Una nueva amiga.**

* * *

Era un día muy tranquilo en las afueras de Karakura para nuestra amiga Loki, pero fueron perturbados por 3 cosas: 1 los rayos del sol que le encanta, 2 el escándalo de su familia todas las mañana que esta acostumbra y el 3 que no la deja dormir ni los domingos su hermano que no tardaría en despertarla. La puerta de su habitación se habría muy suave y lentamente mostrando la figura de su hermano mayor que siempre la cuidaba, pero siempre la saca de quicio y de sus casillas.

-Loki despierta que tienes que ir a la escuela-dijo Toshiro en la oreja de su hermana, provocando que diera un salto y quedar tendida en el candelabro de su cuarto.

-Que te pasa Toshiro sabes que no debes y te prohibí gritarme así para levantarme-dijo ella desde arriba del candelabro.

-Si lo siento y baja de hay, sabes que te prohíbo usar tus poderes de wanfido, te espero afuera-dijo el albino saliendo de la habitación.

-Si dame 30 minutos y estoy abajo-respondió la albina a su hermano bajando de un salto del alto candelabro.

* * *

Abajo en el comedor había una guerra de comida, unos desayunaban, otros hacían cuentas y otros peleaban.

-Ichiini déjame tocino no te lo acabes solo-dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos igual.

-Por que yo fue Toshiro que se llevo casi todo el tocino para el , así que déjame comer-dijo un chico de cabellos naranja y ojos color miel.

-Gin cariño me pasas la miel-dijo una joven de cabello naranja casi rubio y ojos color grises.

-Si aquí esta la miel ran-chan-dijo un hombre cabello plateado y con apariencia de zorro.

-Oni-chan y karin dejen de pelear-dijo una chica de cabello marrón muy claro y ojos color miel.

-Pero yuzu, ichiini tiene la culpa por comerse el tocino- dijo karin.

-karin por dios estas peliando por comida y la nevera que esta llena de tocino- dijo Toshiro entrando de hacia la casa.

-El tiene razón karin-chan la nevera solo esta llena de comida-dijo Loki bajando las escaleras vistiendo el mismo uniforme que karin y yuzu con una coleta alta.

-Taicho se les esta haciendo tarde a las chicas- dijo Matsumoto mientras tomaba su te de manzanilla.

-Si lo se y a ustedes también -dijo señalando a su hermana y a su esposo Gin.

-Si tienes razón hermanito-dijo dándole un abrazo y besando en la frente a su hermanita menor y saliendo en compañía de su esposo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, que les baya bien en la escuela chicas- dijo Ichigo caminando hacia la puerta.

-si y que te valla bien en el trabajo-dijeron las gemelas.

-Loki, Karin y Yuzu aquí están sus dosis de sangre para el almuerzo y suban al auto que llegaran tarde-dijo Toshiro.

* * *

**En el auto:**

-Ya saben las reglas recuerden que van a una escuela donde solo hay humano, así que no quiero que se coman a nadie-dijo Toshiro mirando a las tres chicas por el retrovisor del auto.

-Si Toshiro sabes que Yuzu y yo lo tenemos claro, pero a Karin tienes que recordádselo bien- dijo Loki mirando a Karin.

-Sabes que solo fue una vez-dijo Karin defendiéndose.

-karin fueron 10 veces, yuzu y Loki tuvieron que evitar que te comieras a 15 personas-dijo Toshiro.

- Lo siento no volverá a pasar- dijo Karin bajando la cabeza.

-Toshiro-kun ya llegamos –dijo Yuzu mirando por la ventana.

-Si –dijo Toshiro bajando del auto.

-no se ve tan mal-dijo Loki bajando del auto.

-Si pero apesta a humanos odio su aroma que asco-dijo karin asqueada.

-Entonces si odias a los humanos ¿me odias a mi y a Loki verdad Karin?-dijo preguntando Toshiro.

-No Toshiro no tengo nada contra ustedes es que no me acostumbro eso es todo-dijo Karin.

-Esta bien me voy, vendré a recogerlas a las seis- dijo arrancando el auto.

-Adiós hermano- dijo Loki.

Después de 10 minutos cada una fue a su respectivo salón Yuzu al 3A y Karin y Loki en 3C, las primeras horas no había clases ya que algunos maestros faltaron y por la poca asistencia escolar, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y todos tomaron rumbo al comedor. KariN y Yuzu almorzaron juntas en el patio y Loki no quiso comer y se fue a la azotea a tomar aire.

-Creí que esta escuela seria interesante pero es aburrida-dijo Loki.

-Es aburrida ahora por que entraste nueva, hola mi nombre es Momo Hinamori- dijo la castaña de ojos color chocolate es tendiéndole la mano.

-Es un placer mi nombre es Loki Hitsugaya-dijo Loki apretando su mano.

-Que tal si vamos al salón de música-dijo Momo.

-En serio tienen un salón de música, me encanta la música-dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Que coincidencia a mi también me gusta la música entonces vámonos-dijo Momo feliz momo jalando a Loki.

* * *

**En el salón de música:**

-Loki ¿que tipo de música te gusta cantar?- pregunto Momo.

-Bueno, sin mentirte invento mis propias canciones-dijo tomando la guitarra eléctrica.

-¿La sabes tocar?-pregunto Momo.

-Si casi todos los instrumentos-dijo Loki.

-De verdad Loki puedes cantar para mí- dijo Momo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Claro pero solo una, aquí va, esta canción se llama Tu eres para mi - dijo Loki empezando a tocar la guitarra:

oooh ooohhh ohh! (x2)

De sueño despertar abrazar la realidad  
te veo frente a mi y no lo puedo asimilar  
creí que te perdí eres todo para mi  
es magia son tu ojos vivo pensando en ti

No puedo vivir sin tu cariño  
te quiero amar. (eh)

Tu eres para mi y yo soy para ti  
hoy vives en mi ser eres dueño(a)  
de mi amor oh eres para mi y  
yo soy para ti no luches mas  
tu eres tu eres para mii

Por todo lo que di hoy puedo  
al fin sentir el amor que nos lleva  
y que me hace vibrar te tengo junto a mi  
y no te dejare te enredaste en mi piel  
y no podrás salir

No puedo vivir sin tu cariño  
te quiero amar.

Tu eres para mi y yo soy para ti  
hoy vives en mi ser eres dueño(a)  
de mi amor oh eres para mi y  
yo soy para ti no luches mas  
tu eres tu eres para mii

Yo no me rendiré (y por ti luchare)  
y por tu amor me tienes a tus pies  
dime si estas aquí (ya no te puedes ir)  
sin tu amor no se que hacer

Tu eres para mi y yo soy para ti  
hoy vives en mi ser eres dueño(a)  
de mi amor oh eres para mi y  
yo soy para ti no luches mas  
tu eres tu eres para mii(x2)

Mi vida regresa ten cuenta  
que te amo...

Mi vida regresa ten cuenta  
que te amo...(que te amo ohh)

Ehhhhh...

-Sugoi Loki cantas estupendo –dijo Momo aplaudiendo.

-Gracias Momo eras la primera persona que me escucha-dijo Loki poniendo la guitarra en su lugar.

-Rayos mira la hora que llevo 15 minutos retrasadas es me va matar mi hermano-dijo Loki cogiendo su mochila.

-Que pasa-dijo Momo.

-Mi hermano dijo que me recogería a las seis, y estoy retrasada 15 minutos-dijo Loki abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno adiós Loki nos vemos mañana-dijo Momo.

-Esta bien- dijo dándole un abrazo a Momo y se fue corriendo.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Toshiro regañando a su hermana.

-Lo siento es que conocí a una chica que me cayo muy bien y fuimos al salón de música y me entretuve y no mire la hora- dijo Loki.

-Esta bien, lo importante es que tienes una amiga, pero si mañana llegas tarde de nuevo te castigare – dijo Toshiro dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias Toshiro-dijo Loki devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Antes de Loki entrar al auto escucho una voz muy conocida que la llamaba y se acercaba muy rápidamente..

-Loki, espera-dijo Momo corriendo hacia ella.

-Que pasa momo-dijo Loki alejándose de su hermano.

-Se te quedo tu canción y quería darte esto-dijo Momo dándole la hoja y es tendiéndole una cajita pequeña.

-Gracias ¿Momo y que es?-dijo Loki.

-Nada importante, bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a trabajar-dijo Momo y se fue alejando.

-¿Quien es esa chica?-se preguntaron los tres acompañantes de Loki.

-Es mi amiga-dijo Loki muy feliz entrando al auto.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Toshiro confundido encendiendo el auto.

En el transcurso del camino ala casa Loki, Karin y Yuzu hablaban de su día en la escuela a Toshiro, al llegar a la casa cada una de ellas tomo un baño, bajaron a cenar y a platicar con la familia. Después de la cena Loki fue a se su tarea y se acordó de la caja que le había dado momo.

-Que será-dijo Loki curiosa abriendo la cajita.

-Que hermoso –dijo Loki sosteniendo en sus manos un lindo brazalete de color rosa. Ya se le hare algo-dijo muy feliz colocándose su brazalete.

* * *

**En el despacho de Toshiro:**

-Oye Toshiro que tienes te ves ido-dijo Ichigo.

-No es nada, solo que estoy preocupado Loki tiene una amiga-dijo parándose de la silla y caminando hacia el balcón.

-Por que te preocupas sabes que Loki nunca a tenido una amiga, ¿oye quieres un trago?-dijo Ichigo sirviendo 2 tragos.

-Si, gracias lo necesito-dijo Toshiro tomando la copa.

* * *

**En la habitación de Rangiku y Gin:**

-Oye gin cariño como te fue hoy-dijo Rangiku en forma seductora.

-Muy bien, a ti-dijo con su típica sonrisa de zorro.

-Muy bien, que tal si jugamos un rato-dijo Rangiku desabrochando la parte superior el pija de su esposo.

-Está bien-dijo Gin siguiéndole el juego.

Gin tomo Rangiku por la cintura y la llevo a la cama, para empezar su _"juego"_ favorito, pero fueron interrumpidos por que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Gin están tocando-dijo Rangiku.

-No te preocupes seguro es tu hermano no hagas caso-dijo Gin mientras bajaba la bata de Rangiku.

-¡Habrán la maldita puerta o la voy a tirar!- dijo Loki del otro lado.

-Y ahora que quieres-dijo Rangiku desde la cama.

-Quiero pedirle algo a Gin, dios hermana que haces llevo horas tocando y llamando-dijo Loki aun del otro lado.

-Con que mi hermano Gin, por dios usa mas tu olfato esa es Loki ve a ver que quiere o sino no jugaremos-dijo Rangiku seductora mente.

-Si vuelvo en un momento –dijo Gin caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hasta que sales, necesito un favor-dijo Loki.

- Si que quiere,_** ¡dios niña y ese pijama!**_ –dijo Gin al ver a su pequeña cuñada con un Baby Doll color negro.

-Que hace mucho calor y necesito que me des unas de tus bolas de cristal-dijo Loki.

-Si pero Toshiro no te va a castigar por usar eso-dijo Gin entregándole una bola de cristal grande.

-No el dijo que podía usarlo y Gin es demasiado grande-dijo loki entregándosela.

-Esta-dijo Gin dándole otra más pequeña.

-Esta es perfecta, a me puedes dar la grande-dijo Loki.

-¿Para que?-le pregunto Gin.

-Para golpear a Karin cuando quiera comerse a un humano-dijo Loki tomando la bola de cristal grande y caminando por el pasillo.

-Loki-la llamo Gin.

-Que-dijo Loki.

-¿Como se dice?-dijo Gin.

-A lo olvide gracias-dijo Loki dándole un abrazo provocando que Gin se sonrojara un poco.

-No hay de que-dijo sonrojado y entrando a su habitación.

-Gin cariño que pasa estas rojo tienes fiebre- dijo Rangiku mientras ponías su frente contar la de el.

-No, estoy avergonzado por ver a tu hermana en Baby Doll, y en que estábamos-dijo Gin poniendo a Rangiku en la cama otra vez.

-Nos quedamos en la parte que me besabas-dijo Rangiku dándole un beso.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Loki:**

Loki estaba pensando que podía hacer con esa bola de cristal hasta que se ocurrió una idea, así que con sus manos hizo una pequeña bola de fuego que introdujo en la bola, luego procedió a ponerle un cordón de plata y lo guardo en una pequeña caja de color blanco amarrada con una cinta color turquesa.

-Listo, termine el regalo de Momo-dijo muy feliz.

-Oye que linda caja para quien es-dijo Toshiro arrebatándole la cajita su hermana.

-Nada solo es un regalo para una amiga –dijo Loki tratando de quitársela.

-Quiero ver que es-dijo abriendo la caja con cuidado para no romperla.

-Solo es un collar que hice-dijo Loki.

-Esta lindo seguro le gustara, pero ahora debes dormir que es tarde-dijo Toshiro guardando el collar en la caja.

-Está bien hasta mañana –dijo Loki subiendo a su cama.

-Igual-dijo Toshiro dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

**Al otro día en la escuela:**

-Hola Hinamori-dijo Loki sentándose junto a ella.

-Hola Loki, te gusto el regalo que te di-dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si me encanto y me gustaría darte esto-dijo Loki extendiéndole una caja de color blanco con turquesa.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Momo.

-Averígualo por ti misma-dijo Loki.

-Loki esto es hermoso donde lo compraste- dijo Momo sosteniendo el collar.

-No lo compre, lo hice yo misma-dijo Loki.

-Es muy lindo, desde hoy seremos las mejores amigas-dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa.

-Enserio-dijo loki dándole un abrazo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que momo y loki se habían hecho las mejores amigas. Hoy se elegiría a la capitana para el equipo de fútbol femenino del instituto.

-Muy bien chicas espero que estén preparadas por que voy a ser estricta con ustedes, la capitana del qeuipo tiene que ser fuerte, inteligente, audaz entre otras cosas- dijo Soi Fong la entrenadora de los equipos de fútbol.

-Entrenadora Soi Fong tengo que informarle algo-dijo su asistente Omadea.

-¿Que pasa Omadea?-dijo Soi Fong enojada.

-Tenemos dos estudiante nuevos, a y otra cosa su novio esta aquí-dijo Omadea.

-Gracias por avisarme, muy bien chicas vallan calentando a lo que llego- dijo Soi Fong para después irse corriendo.

-Oye loki no tienes curiosidad por saber quienes son los chicos nuevos- dijo Rukia que es amiga de Loki desde pequeña.

-No para nada, pero si quiere saber podemos ir a echar el ojo que dices- dijo Loki.

-En serio, espera le diré a Momo y Yuzu que nos acompañen-dijo Rukia buscando a sus amigas.

-Hay Rukia- dijo Loki suspirando.

-¿Oye que es lo que van a hacer?- dijo karin.

-loki estamos todas nos vamos-dijo rukia feliz.

-Ok vámonos-dijo Loki dando un brinco.

-Esperen voy con ustedes- dijo Karin.

-Esta bien, pero date prisa-dijo Momo mientras las esperaba.

-Momo y Karin muevan esos traseros-dijo Loki.

-Wao Loki eres rápida para que no te inscribiste como capitana del equipo de fútbol-dijo Momo.

-Varias razones, a Karin no le gusta que estemos en el mismo equipo de futbol, además mi hermano se vuelve loco y me obliga a practicar por horas y no soy tan amante, pero para complacerlo solicito el puesto de delantera-dijo Loki.

-Entiendo, chicas no se han fijado como que hay muchas personas-dijo Momo.

Al llegar al campo había tanta gente que no se podía pasar hasta que Loki se canso y grito:

-¡Ya basta por que tanto alboroto!-grito Loki molesta.

-¡Que están haciendo aquí deberían estar en el gimnasio con las demás chicas! y ¿que hace media escuela aquí -dijo colérica Soi Fong.

-Es por eso que grito- dijo Loki.

-Omade maldito glotón donde estas-dijo Soi Fong.

-Estoy aquí entrenadora- dijo Omadea comiendo un balde de pollo frito.

-Se supone que deberías estar con las chicas en el gimnasio, no comiendo-dijo Soi Fong golpeando a Omadea.

-Entrenadora ya déjelo no vale la pena-dijo Loki olfateando.

-¿Que haces loki?-pregunto Momo.

-Nada-dijo Loki moviendo las manos.

-Usted debe ser la entrenadora Soi Fong, hola mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya-dijo Toshiro saludando a la maestra.

-Es un placer y ¿quien es usted?-dijo Soi Fong señalando a Ichigo.

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki soy el segundo nuevo estudiante-dijo Ichigo haciendo una reverencia.

-Que raro tengo en mi lista otra Hitsugaya y dos Kurosaki-dijo Soi Fong confundida.

-No se preocupe entrenadora, el de cabello blanco es mi hermano-dijo Loki.

-El cabello naranja es mi hermano-dijo Karin.

-Que ¿ustedes son hermanos?-dijo Momo sorprendida.

-Si-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno ya basta de hablar chicas vayan al gimnasio y ustedes vallan al campo de fútbol-dijo Soi Fong.

-Está bien maestra, adiós Loki-dijo Toshiro como si nada.

-Karin nos vemos en la salida –dijo Ichigo despidiéndose.

-Adiós hermano-dijeron Loki y Karin al mismo tiempo.

Después de las practicas, tanto femeninas como masculinas ya tenían los resultados de los puestos principales de fútbol los resultados que se verán después de la escuela.

-Ya verán, yo seré la capitana del equipo de fútbol-dijo Karin muy segura.

-No te cojas confianza por que momo es muy buena y apuesto que ganara el puesto de capitana-dijo Rukia.

-Así se habla Rukia-dijo Loki chocando las manos con ella.

-RukiA-san y Karin-chan por favor no peleen-dijo Momo tratando de calmarlas.

-Déjalas Momo siempre pelean, todo el tiempo-dijo Loki mirando el mural.

- Loki cuales son los resultados-dijo Momo con los nervios de punta.

-Espera aquí están-dijo la albina con una sonrisa en la cara.

-y que dice –dijo karin.

-Dice-dijo Loki:

**_Aquí están los elegidos como capitán(a) y vice-capitán(a) del equipo de futbol los otros puestos serán anunciados por la_**

**_Entrenadora en la próxima clase de deportes. ATT. Entrenador omadea._**

**_Equipos masculino y femenino:_**

**_Capitán (a): Toshiro Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori._**

**_Vice-capitán(a): Ichigo Kurosaki y Karin Kurosaki._**

-Hinamori felicidades-dijo Rukia dándole un gran abrazo.

-Felicidades Karin y momo-dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Loki, no creí que iba a ganar-dijo Momo.

-Felicidades Momo-chan-dijo Rukia.

-Gracias chicas, felicidades karin eres mi vice-capitana será maravillo-dijo Momo muy feliz.

-Debe ser un error tu no puedes serla capitana, di el 110% en esa prueba para que alguien como tu me gane-dijo Karin colérica.

-Tranquila karin-dijo Momo tratando de calmarla.

-Que me calme eres una tramposa, ese puesto debería ser mío no tuyo alguna trampa hiciste para ganar, pero me la pagaras-dijo karin para luego irse corriendo.

-Loki-dijo Rukia.

-Lo se, Momo tienes que cuidarte karin es muy peligrosa-dijo Loki preocupada.

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Rukia preocupada.

-No entiendo- dijo Momo confundida.

-karin cuando no tiene lo que quiere hace cosas horribles-dijo Loki.

-karin hace un año casi me ahorca en las vacaciones de verano, solo por que gane el primer lugar en la competencia de castillos de arena y ella quedo en 2do lugar-dijo Rukia.

-Y a mi casi me quema viva en propia habitación, y dure 2 días en el hospital- dijo Loki.

-No creo que karin pueda hacer cosas-dijo Momo.

-Eso es por que no la conoces-dijo Rukia casi temblando.

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir al trabajo las dejo-dijo Momo mientras se alejaba.

-Loki que aremos-dijo Rukia.

-Tranquila mandare a Hatsumaru para que la cuide-dijo Loki.

-Bueno adiós, al menos sabemos que no estará desprotegida- dijo Rukia.

-Adiós Rukia-dijo Loki mientras de se despedía.

* * *

En la entrada de la escuela se encuentran Toshiro, Ichigo. Yuzu y karin, esperando a la albina para irse para irse, pero loki no se veía muy contenta que digamos, ya que esta molesta con su hermano y su padrino. Loki al llegar adonde la estaban esperando tomo a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y llevándolo a la parte atrás de la escuela, dejando a los demás confundidos.

-¡SE PUESE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ!-dijo Loki molesta.

-Nada vengo a la escuela para vigilar te-dijo Toshiro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Dijiste que no me vigilarías y lo que me dijiste de usar mis poderes si tu los usa todo el tiempo, una pregunta ¿cuantos años te quitaste?-dijo Loki.

-Los uso para protegerte y me quite 15 años de encima-dijo cargando a Loki a caballo.

-Te ves y hueles a preocupación que pasa-dijo Toshiro.

-Es que estoy preocupada por Momo, ya sabes que karin no quedo como capitana y temo que ella le haga algo-dijo Loki bajándose de su espalda.

-No te preocupes karin no le hará nada-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Eso espero, así que es hora de ir a casa que tal si vamos saltando-dijo Loki muy feliz.

-Esta bien, pero mientras no nos vean-dijo Toshiro.

-Gracias, iré o mejor dicho los llamare-dijo Loki dando saltos.

_-Ichigo-dijo loki._

-¿Quien me llama?, ¿donde estas?-dijo Ichigo confundido.

_-Bobo te estoy hablo telepática mente-dijo Loki._

-A ya, y que quieres-dijo de lo más normal.

-_Toshiro dijo que nos podemos irnos a casa saltando-dijo Loki._

-Enserio entonces nos vemos haya, adiós- dijo Ichigo despidiéndose.

_-Adiós Ichigo si que son lentos ya estamos en casa-dijo Loki._

-Yuzu y karin a casa pero ya-dijo Ichigo adelantándose.

-Si-dijeron ambas gemelas atrás de su hermano.

* * *

**En la hora de la cena:**

-Muy bien lo que quiere decir es que tu y Toshiro asistirán a nuestra escuela durante un año-dijo karin.

-Si eres sorda o retrasada-dijo Loki tomando su vaso de jugo.

-Será bueno tenerlos en la escuela-dijo Yuzu tomando una rebanada de pan.

-Oye karin no vas a comer-dijo Toshiro.

-No tengo apetito iré a dar un paseo-dijo Karin.

-Esta bien pero no llegues tarde recuerda que tienes que hacer tarea-dijo Ichigo.

-Esta bien-dijo karin cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**En la casa de Hinamori:**

Hinamori llegaba como siempre cansada de su trabajo, para hacer sus quehaceres, tareas y la horrible limpieza.

-Como odio limpiar, pero hay que hacerlo- dijo Momo cambiándose de ropa.

* * *

Afuera de la casa de Momo se encuentra alguien con las intenciones mas malas, desquiciadas con el fin de lastimar.

-Vas a ver Hinamori nadie me quita lo que es mío-dijo Karin caminando hacia el patio trasero.

* * *

-Listo termine-dijo Momo tirándose en su cama.

-Ya es tarde es hora de dormir-dijo Momo.

* * *

-Si pero para siempre-dijo Karin.

De repente una ola de fuego azoto la casa de momo, cubriéndola completamente.

-Espero que descanses para siempre Momo God Bye-dijo Karin caminando rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Toshiro descansaba tranquilamente en su habitacion hasta que el sonido de la puerta de su habitación lo despertó.

-¿Que quieres Loki?-pregunto el albino fastidiado fastidiado.

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo Loki en llanto.

-Que pasa por que lloras-dijo Toshiro abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Deja de hablarme telepáticamente y llévame al hospital central de Karakura-dijo loki aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Que paso-grito Toshiro alarmado.

-Me llamaron del hospital que Momo esta hospitalizada con quemaduras graves- dijo Loki.

-Vámonos- dijo Toshiro terminándose de vestir.

-Matsumoto-dijo Toshiro tocando la puerta de su hermana.

-Que pasa taicho-dijo Matsumoto semi-dormida.

-Voy al hospital con Loki cuida la casa-dijo Toshiro.

-Si esta bien, taicho que fue eso- dijo Rangiku asomándose por el balcón.

-Que esta pasando allá abajo? –pregunto Toshiro.

* * *

**Abajo en la sala:**

-Por que karin, por que quemaste la casa de Momo-dijo Loki llena de ira.

-Si la queme por tramposa-dijo Karin.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Toshiro saltando del segundo piso.

-Karin vete a tu habitación y tu sube al auto-dijo Toshiro hecho una furia.

-Si Toshiro te espero en el auto y tu karin si algo le pasa a Momo te matare yo misma-dijo Loki para luego salir de la casa.

-Toshiro lo puedo-karin no pudo terminar ya que Matsumoto la cargo y se la llevo.

* * *

En el camino al hospital Loki esta que ardía del odio y la preocupación que tenia, Toshiro solo miraba preocupada por el retrovisor a su hermana y pensaba en el castigo que le pondría Karin por su imprudencia. Pero la prioridad en la mente de ambos era llegar al hospital. Toshiro y Loki contaban los minutos y segundos para llegar y pensando cosas muy diferentes, Loki preocupada por Momo y pensando como desaparecer a karin, y Toshiro pensaba en la masacre que se armaría a llegar a casa, pero ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos ya que el celular de Loki comenzó a sonar.

-Hola-Loki contesto.

_-Soy yo Rukia es verdad que momo esta en el hospital-dijo Rukia nerviosa._

-Si como lo sabes-dijo Loki.

-_Yuzu me llamo y me dijo lo que le paso a Momo, sabes quien lo causo-dijo Rukia._

-Se quien lo inicio, nada mas nada menos que karin-dijo Loki apretando los dientes de la ira.

_-Tranquila Loki no queremos haya un huracán- dijo rukia tratando de calmarla._

-Ella tiene razón tranquilízate- dijo Toshiro.

-Si Toshiro-dijo Loki.

-Rukia si mes escuchas mandare a Ichigo para que te busque a tu casa, para que te quedes con Loki en el hospital- dijo Toshiro estacionándose en frente del hospital.

_-Loki como sabia Toshiro que era yo que llamaba-dijo Ruk_ia.

-Sabes que Toshiro tienes un súper oído y puede oír conversaciones desde 4 kilómetros de distancia-dijo Loki desmontándose del auto.

_-Esta bien Loki te dejo que iré a preparar mis cosas chao-dijo Rukia acabando la llamada._

-Diós-dijo Loki entrando al hospital.

-Disculpe, ¿señorita cual es la habitación de Hinamori Momo?-dijo toshiro tranquilo.

-¿Usted es algún familiar de la señorita?-pregunto la recepcionista.

-No-dijo Toshiro.

-¿Y que es de la señorita?-pregunto la recepcionista.

-El es su novio y yo su mejor amiga, así que por favor deme el numero de su habitación- dijo Loki desesperada.

-Lamento lo que le paso a su novia,el numero de su habitación es el 1055 en el en el tercer piso- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijeron Loki y Toshiro.

-Pero antes de irse tiene que llenar esta forma – dijo la recepcionista.

-Esta bien, Loki adelante y ve con Hinamori-dijo Toshiro.

- Esta bien-dijo Loki para luego salir corriendo hacia el ascensor.

* * *

**En la misión Hitsugaya:**

-Karin ya es el colmo- dijo Rangiku molesta.

-Deberías sentirte afortunada que Loki no te a matado y dichosa de conserva tus poderes-dijo Gin.

-Karin ya esta muy grande para estar haciendo estas tonterías-dijo Ichigo enojado.

-Oni-chan-dijo Yuzu corriendo hacia su hermano.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ichigo.

-Hitsugaya-kun esta al teléfono y quiere decirte algo-dijo Yuzu dándole el teléfono a Ichigo.

-Dime Toshiro-dijo Ichigo.

_-Necesito que vallas a la residencia Kuchiki a recoger a Rukia para que la traigas al hospital central de Karakura-dijo Toshiro._

-Por que su padre no la lleva-dijo Ichigo.

-Imbécil sus no están en la ciudad, no vienen asta dentro de un año y estoy a cargo de ella- dijo Toshiro.

-Esta bien, iré por ella-dijo Ichigo.

_- Te digo una cosa cuida a chica como tu propia vida-dijo Toshiro para luego terminar la llamada._

-Oni-chan ¿adonde vas?- dijo Yuzu.

-Voy al hospital con Toshiro, karin él esta ello una furia a si que cuando llegue ni le hables-dijo Ichigo para después salir.

* * *

**En la residencia Kuchiki:**

-Ese bobo de Ichigo, por que no llega-dijo rukia dando vueltas.

-Enana del demonio a quien llamas bobo-dijo Ichigo desde el balcón.

- Hasta que llegas vámonos, espera donde esta tu auto-dijo Rukia.

-No traje mi auto, vine con mi súper velocidad-dijo Ichigo con orgullo.

-Eres un imbécil como me llevaras al hospital sin auto-dijo Rukia dándole una patada.

-Te llevare cargada-dijo Ichigo frotándose la cara.

-Y si alguien nos ve-dijo Rukia.

-Rukia es de noche-dijo cargando a Rukia entre sus brazos.

-Que haces-dijo Rukia roja como tomate.

-Solo sostente por que iré muy rápido-dijo Ichigo subiendo al balcón para luego saltar de un árbol a otro.

-¡Imbécil me quieres matar!-dijo Rukia aferrándose a el.

-Tranquila yo te tengo, lo no mires abajo solo mírame a mi-dijo Ichigo.

* * *

En el ascensor Loki esta desesperada por llegar a la habitación de Momo, así desde que las puerta se abrieron fue buscando su aroma y bingo y lo encontró de un pasa rápido esta en la habitación de Momo, abrió la puerta esperando a ver lo peor pero se sintió aliviada ya que no estaba tan herida, asi que lentamente se acerco a la camilla y se puso de rodillas para verla.

-Momo lo siento debí evitar que esto pasara- dijo Loki llorando.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, estas cosas le pasan a cualquiera-dijo Momo muy débilmente.

-Momo por favor no te esfuerces-dijo Loki.

-No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo Momo tratando de sentarse.

-Solo trata de descansar- dijo Loki para luego costarse con ella en la cama.

* * *

Abajo en la recepción Toshiro estaba harto de la recepcionista:

-Disculpe joven, ¿cuantos años tiene?-dijo la recepcionista.

-Tengo 30 años-dijo llenando la forma.

-Wao se muy joven para tener 30 años y ¿desde cuando sale con ella?-dijo la recepcionista.

-Desde hace 2 años-dijo Toshiro entregándole la forma.

-Gracias-dijo la recepcionista.

-Disculpa ¿por que hacia esas preguntas?- dijo Toshiro.

-Solo quería saber ya que ella trabaja aquí y nunca dijo que tenia novio- dijo la recepcionista.

-Enserio-dijo el interesado en sus palabras.

-Imbécil bájame de una buena vez que yo puedo caminar-dijo Rukia.

-Ya maldita enana ya te bajo-dijo Ichigo caminando hacia la recepción.

-Kurosaki llegas tarde y por que haces tanto alboroto esto es un hospital-dijo enojado Toshiro.

-Lo siento es que tuve problemas con esta saco de piedras-dijo Ichigo bajando a Rukia.

-Me las pagara Ichigo, Toshiro-kun ¿cual es el cuarto de Hinamori?-dijo Rukia.

-Es el 1055 en el tercer piso- dijo Toshiro.

-Gracias-dijo Rukia para ir corriendo al ascensor.

-Que linda novia tiene- dijo la recepcionista.

-Ella esa enana no es mi novia-dijo ruborizado Ichigo.

-Solo era broma, ¿usted conoce a Momo?-dijo la recepcionista.

-Si la conozco-dijo Ichigo.

-Oye ¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo Ichigo.

-Enserio ¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo Toshiro.

-Me llamo kagome higurashi- dijo la recepcionista.

-Es un placer kagome, Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo Toshiro.

-Es un placer, Ichigo Kurosaki-dijo Ichigo extendiendo la mano.

-Perfecto Kagome dices conocer a mi novia dime todo lo que sabes de ella-dijo Toshiro.

-Tardaremos un buen rato que tal si vamos a la cafetería y hay les hablo- dijo Kagome.

* * *

Se veía a Rukia corriendo por los pasillos buscando la habitación, hasta que la encontró al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a momo sentada hablando con Loki en la cama, hasta que Rukia fue corriendo hacia ella en llanto.

-Momo estas bien- dijo Rukia tocándola por todos lados.

-Si estoy bien un poco adolorida pero bien-dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

-Rukia sabes que Momo es muy fuerte-dijo Loki.

-Chicas-dijo Momo.

-Que -dijeron ambas.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Momo frotándose la panza.

-Lo siento, no traigo comida-dijo Loki.

-Pero yo si-dijo feliz Rukia.

-Gracias Rukia nos salvaste-dijeron Momo y Loki.

-Y ¿que trajiste?-dijo Momo feliz.

-Traje chocolates, fresas, papitas, soda, dulces entre otras cosas-dijo Rukia buscando en su mochila.

-¿Donde están mis cosas?-dijo Rukia sacudiendo su mochila de la cual salió una nota.

-¿Que es eso?-dijo Momo.

-Es una nota-dijo Loki.

-Léela –dijo rukia.

-Dice:

**_No crean que le darán esa porquería a su amiga enferma así que las cogí _**

**_atte. Toshiro Hitsugaya_**

-Sabes Loki ahora odio a tu hermano-dijo Rukia.

-Yo también lo odio ahora-dijo Momo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes- dijo Loki.

-Entonces si me odian no le daré nada de esto-dijo Toshiro desde la puerta.

-Eso es mentira hablábamos de Ichigo-dijo Loki.

-No sabia que Ichigo era tu hermano-dijo Toshiro.

-Por favor Toshiro-kun no se así, deme mi comida-dijo Rukia haciendo berriches.

-Toma-dijo Toshiro dándole un pudin de vainilla a Momo.

-Gracias-dijo Momo.

-¿Por que a mi?-dijo momo.

-Por que lo necesitas más que esas dos glotonas y se ve te cara de que tienes hambre -dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa.

-Toshiro-kun tienes razón- dijo Rukia entre risas.

-Ya basta mira como esta momo al borde del llanto así que como castigo para ambos, Toshiro tu le darás el pudin y tu Rukia iras a la cafetería a comprar algo para los dos y traes a Ichigo antes que se coma medida cafetería-dijo Loki.

-Esta bien voy por el tragón, que te traigo- dijo Rukia resignada.

-Tráeme una jugo de durazno con sandia-dijo Loki.

-Muy bien Momo a comer- dijo Toshiro.

-No esta bien yo puedo comer sola-dijo Momo ruborizada.

-No me molesta solo abre la boca-dijo Toshiro entrando le una cucharada de pudin.

-Hay pero que lindos se ven-dijo Loki saliendo de la habitación.

-Tienes razón-dijo Unohana a sus espalda.

-Unohana me asusto-dijo Loki.

-Lo siento, Loki podemos hablar en mi oficina- dijo Unohana.

-Si – dijo Loki.

* * *

Enserio Toshiro puedo comer yo sola- dijo Momo tragando el postre.

-Solo sigue comiendo-dijo Toshiro embelesado en ella.

-Gracias-dijo momo.

- No hay de que, o mira tiene tienes pudin en los labios -dijo Toshiro seductora mente.

-¿En donde?-pregunto ella.

-Justo aquí- dijo Toshiro para después darle un dulce y apasionante, tal como el se lo imaginaba sus labios saben a durazno.

-Toshiro-dijo Momo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Yo lo siento no quise hacerlo-dijo alejándose de ella y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

**En la cafetería:**

-Soy una tonta no debí seguirle el juegos a hermano de Loki-dijo Rukia acercándose a la puerta de la cafetería, pero se detuvo al oír dos persona hablar.

Rukia se quedo destrozada al ver a su amor secreto besándose con otra chica que no es ella, en ese momento ella se sentía traicionada y herida, ya que Ichigo no sabia que Rukia tenia fuertes sentimientos por el, asi que ella se armo de valor y entro a la cafetería sorprendiendo a los dos presentes.

-Hola otra vez Ichigo no sabia que estabas con tu novia-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa falsa.

-No yo no soy su novia, creo que debo irme-dijo Kagome .

-Que te pasa-dijo Ichigo molesto.

-A mi no me pasa nada-dijo Rukia tomando el pudin y el jugo.

-Sabes eres una molestia, deberías conseguirte un novio-dijo Ichigo.

-Sabes imbécil, a mi me gusta un chico pero el están ciego que no se da cuenta que le gusto y Toshiro te mado a decir que fueras al cuarto de Hinamori- dijo para luego salir corriendo.

* * *

- Es sobre Momo-chan-dijo Unohana.

-Que pasa con ella-dijo Loki.

-Quería avisarte que momo podrá irse hoy-dijo Unohana.

-Enserio gracias-dijo Loki abrazándola.

-Bueno te dejo que tengo que hacer una operación- dijo Unohana.

-Unohana no es muy tarde para operar- dijo Loki.

-Loki son las 5 de la mañana-dijo Unohana.

-Espere, quiere decir que llevamos desde las 11 de la noche asta el otro día despiertos- dijo Loki.

-Si, dentro de unas horas se la pueden llevar-dijo Unohana despidiéndose.

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, espero que este capitulo le haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Como no tengo mas nada que decir, las dejo que tengo que arreglar el segundo capitulo de este fic así que...**_

_**SAYONARA.**_


End file.
